


A trip into his arms

by orphan_account



Series: Tomcat [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A trip into his arms

Getting ready for a date with the ever handsome and confident Kuroo Tetsurou was quite nerve wrecking. What to wear, what to do with the hair and how much and what kind of make up to use- it was all so important. But, then (Name) remembered how many times Kuroo messed up her clothes on purpose, telling her that she didn't have to bother so much- that she was 'kinda pretty for a girl who punched him for fun' and that 'all that make-up covered up such a face'. Of course, the compliment was followed by a snide 'you're not doing this to impress a guy, eh?' and Kenma would roll his eyes before continuing to tap away on his phone or game console.

 

~*~

 

It was awkward.

 

Terribly awkward.

 

Kuroo was blushing and (name) was not better. Having one's hair caught in the zipper of a guy in front of a member of a family was such an embarrassing thing, not to mention humiliating and traumatizing. (Name) never regretted running back to Kuroo's arms before but now she did. How could have she expected to trip over a stray cat and fall and... Have her hair caught on a zipper.

 

Then the (Surname) family just had to come out to see (Name)'s blunder and suggestive position.

 

"Kuroo, I fucking hate you." (Name) groaned, hitting his thigh with a fist.

 

"Mr (Surname), I swear, this isn't how it looks like."

 

"I have a sharpened hunting knife in the house, boy." (Name)'s father said with a disturbing grin on his face. "Don't give me a reason to use it."

 

~*~

 

"I can't believe you tripped." Snickered (Name)'s brother, brown eyes full of mockery. "You're such a clutz."

 

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

 


End file.
